


who the hell are you callin' bones?

by madithewriter



Series: the first series [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madithewriter/pseuds/madithewriter
Summary: The first time Jim calls Leonard "Bones". This is basically the establishment of their relationship after they meet on the shuttle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i’d like to give a special thank you to @ghostmccoys for proofreading this for me! and to @castielohcastiel for proofing and helping me with the ending! and of course, to @mckirkish who’s been so awesome, supporting the series and messaging me ideas for the series! xx ((all of these are tumblr urls))

After a few hours, the shuttle is back on solid ground.

Leonard, of course, hardly remembers the trip thanks to the flask he’s carrying in his jacket pocket. Also a courtesy of the flask, his head is pounding and he can’t even see straight. So, instead of going to orientation where new cadets were to report upon arrival, Leonard heads straight inside to find his dorm room.

Fortunately, it doesn’t take much effort to find the room he’s assigned to and Leonard is collapsed in the bed he claimed his own before he even has the urge to throw up what little contents are left in his stomach.

He’s only awoken a couple of hours later when the door slides open and the lights flick on automatically. Leonard lets out a groan, turning his head into his pillow to shield his eyes from the too-damn-bright lights. He can’t bring himself to care that his roommate has just come in, that is until he hears a vaguely familiar voice.

“Bones?”

Leonard lets out a grunt in reply. That’s all he can manage before forcing himself into a sitting position and fixing a narrow eyed glare on the kid he recognizes from the shuttle. His head isn’t pounding quite like it was, having dissipated into simply an unpleasant, dull throb, but he’s still not happy about the intrusion.

“Who the hell are you callin’ _Bones_ , kid?” he mutters.

“You,” says Jim, shrugging casually rather than shrinking under Leonard’s glare. “That’s all you got left, right?”

Leonard grunts. He can’t seem to summon the amount of energy it would require to tell the kid _never_ to call him that again. He could hardly summon the little energy it took to set his glare and remember the kid’s name.

“You missed orientation,” Jim states. He sits on the edge of the empty bed opposite of Leonard’s and pulls his boots off. He continues talking with a chuckle, “Not surprised though. You were hammered.”

Another grunt.

Leonard’s still drunk if he’s being honest. He might’ve had a few more drinks than _just_ what was in his flask before he even made it to the shuttle. And now, he can’t even bring himself to care that he’s talking now only in animalistic sounds.

Jim isn’t phased; he still rambles on. “It was just the standard, boring shit you hear - rules, regulations, blah blah blah,” he says. “Anyway, I’m heading out for dinner, maybe grabbing a drink or two, you comin’, Bones?”

Dinner. Leonard can manage that.

“You payin’ or what?” he asks, already shifting to pull his boots back on. 


End file.
